¿como deberia ser?
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: Sam no tiene alma, tiene un problema con las rubias y sus pecas. No le gustan las rubias, pero quiere ser el dueño de las pecas y los ojos verdes. Wincest, inicio mi campaña por un mundo con mas Wincest. Que yo sé, seguro a alguien le gusta...


nada me pertenece SPN no es mío, ni sus personajes, ni nada, solo la idea de la historia.

Wincest, porque lo amo. por un mundo con mas Wincest, aunque no me quieran leer y me traten como si tuviera la peste :C

* * *

Otro caso, Samuel se fue al motel, no podía importarle menos, el cazador era de utilidad, sabía mucho que su padre jamás le enseño, conocimiento que dudaba tuviera, Samuel era bueno. No podía importarle menos.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, no tenía hambre, no dormía, no nada. Sabía que debería sentir pena por las víctimas, sentirse desconcertado, triste, furioso, asqueado, mil cosas, debía sentir aunque sea algo cuando viera a esos cuerpos mutilados, a las viudas con sus hijos llorar, pero nada.

Un vacío.

Bueno, no sabía si contaba, pero en ocasiones sentía algo, placer dado por el cuerpo. Por lo visto las mujeres si eran un poco estúpidas, se la vivían hablando de las mierdas sobre amor verdadero y un hombre que las entendiera, él estaba por mucho lejos de ser el príncipe de quien sea pero las mujeres lo escogían a él. Al tipo frio, de paso, que era descarado y en el sexo buscaba su propio placer, solo eso. Lo elegían a él por sobre sus pretendientes, por sobre sus novios y hasta esposos. No que se sintiera culpable, eso no pasaba por su mente, era sexo y uno muy fácil.

Hasta ahora no había pensado mucho en ello, le gustaba el sexo y ya, un pueblo nuevo una mujer distinta, tal vez dos, tres, cuantas quisieran, cuantas le satisficieran ¿una orgia? No había problema. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante, específicamente cuando esa rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes le hizo el mejor oral de su vida, era la primera rubia con la que tenía algo, hasta ahora castañas, pelirrojas, morenas, teñidas, un arcoíris de cabelleras pasaron por su cama, una gama de colores en los ojos, muchos tonos distintos de azul, de café, iris multicolor; pero era su primera rubia de ojos verdes, la chica no era realmente muy bonita, de no ser por la ropa y haberla visto sin ella hasta podría decir que parecía un poco… masculina.

Rememorando, la vio en el bar, una blusa negra con escote en la espalada, pantalones de mezclilla algo desteñidos entallados, botas café con hebillas sobre el pantalón y una cerveza en la mano, la vio por un rato cuando ella se acercó a la mesa de villar, supo que sería la de esa noche, no perdió el tiempo cogió su cerveza y se acercó, la charla fue fácil, le resultaba sencillo tener una plática con ella, algo sarcástica, bromas que no le hacían gracia y Led Zeppelin. Prácticamente ya la tenía bajo las sabanas.

Solo una noche, como siempre, tenía pecas en la espalda y algo en eso le enfureció, quería sacarla de su habitación de motel lo antes posible, fue más rudo de lo normal, ella no se quejó, lo hizo rápido, lo más rápido que se puede llegar a ser sin ser un promiscuo, pensó fingir el orgasmo y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no soportaba la cercanía. En su mente no había respuesta a que hace tan solo una mamada todo parecía estupendo y ahora era mierda.

Entonces Samuel le pareció aún más útil que antes y le encontró sentido a no haberlo usado hace tiempo ya como carnada para algún ser. Entro rápido en el cuarto lo miro un poco descolocado e hizo amago de irse.

Espera, Samuel, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sam, estas ocupado, termina esto.- Sam quería golpearlo

Samuel, ¿sigue vivo?- sintió a la chica vibrar bajo él, ahora si se sentía bien, seguro ella pensó que era algún tipo de asesino y no quería ni tenía la intención de desmentirlo, realmente, no era una mentira.

Te espero afuera.- una respuesta simple y tan jodidamente útil.

Samuel salió y se vistió, la chica lo miro ¿tendría nombre? Seguramente, era hija de alguien ¿no? No dijo más y desapareció por la puerta, no planeaba volver.

Dos semanas después le estaba arruinando la vida a su hermano y sintió algo otra vez, no siendo producto del sexo, se sintió bien. Era bueno, joderle la vida a su hermano, tirar su vida familiar, su falso hijo y falsa novia, se sentía bien. Esa noche festejo solo en un bar, bebió, jugo dardos, mejor dicho le estafo doscientos dólares a algún desgraciado que se creía un as y a él un perdedor, pobre bastardo. Le pareció ver algo bueno moviéndose en ese hoyo apestoso de ebrios tristes, una cabellera rubia al hombro, espalda limpia, nada de pecas, alta, no como su metro con noventa, tal vez por las botas tacón alto lucia más estética. Se le acerco, ella dio la vuelta y ahí estaban, no sabía porque lo esperaba o lo intuía, pero ahí, frente a él, ojos verdes y disimuladas pecas, ¿Qué era un estereotipo? ¿La rubia de ojos verdes y pecas? Joder, aun así, seguía buena y recordó que estaba festejando. Hablaron un poco y la noche es joven pero esa chica no paraba de hablar, la beso, ella correspondió, ¡aleluya! Sus labios no eran lo carnosos que parecían ni lo dulces que pensó, pero bueno.

La puso de rodillas y festejo ese día, estaba feliz algo raro ya que él no sentía, lo disfruto cuando vio esos ojos y las pecas, omitiendo los senos, las caderas anchas, las cejas perfectamente delineadas, omitió lo que la hacía una mujer y se dejó llevar por las pecas de su rostro. Ese día era estupendo, tenía a su hermano y a sus pecas.

La mañana llego, la mujer desnuda a su lado lo desconcertó, no le dio la mayor importancia, eran pecas y ojos verdes sin nombre. Pero él conocía unas pecas con un dueño de ojos más bonitos que los de esa mujer.

Él estaba lleno de "debería" muchos "debería" que él no tenía, este era solo uno más a su lista, debería sentirme un enfermo por querer tirarme a mi hermano, por esos labios que se ven más reales que los de la falsa conquista, debería no verlo y recorrerlo entero. Porque ahora esas dos rubias tenían algo en común, ambas le recordaban a alguien. Alguien a quien tomaría y _debería _no pensarlo, pero no lo hacía. Su hermano sería difícil, no era una mujer que hablaba de amor y terminaba con el niño malo, seguro lo golpearía, hasta le dispararía. Tenía, por primera vez, planear algo para su futura conquista.

La suerte estaba de su lado, Dean se embriago por Lisa, después de ser un vampiro que arruino lo más feliz que había tenido. Sam realmente no pensó que dejar a Dean ser convertido traería más de una ventaja, pero ahí estaba la oportunidad, Dean un ebrio, muy ebrio, en el bar, llorando a una mujer y pidiendo brazos que lo reconfortaran un poco, a Sam no le importaba ser un cuerpo, unos brazos ¿Por qué no? No buscaba nada que no podía sentir, así que las delicias bajo las sabanas lucían muy bien.

Fingió su mejor sonrisa mientras cargaba a su hermano al impala, lo trato con cuidado y Dean se dejó hacer, ese cuerpo tan acostumbrado a aquel auto no tardo en adaptarse al asiento trasero, era, después de todo, su hogar, se sentía seguro en él, aun mas con su hermano. Su hermanito que lo dejo ser vampiro, su hermanito extraño que hacia cosas aún más extrañas con su cuerpo, su Sammy que le quito la playera, dejándole sentir el frio cuero del asiento… tal vez su playera tenia vómito y por eso se la quitó, tal vez eso húmedo que rozaba sus pezones era un paño para limpiarlo, seguro su pantalón también se ensucio, Dean sabía que no era un borracho fácil de manejar, menos cuando vomitaba, Sammy lo cuidaba. Eso hacían el uno por el otro. Por eso sabía que los jadeos, el rechinido del asiento, la voz entrecortada, las suplicas rotas, las lágrimas no eran de ellos. Algún adolescente estaría teniendo su primera vez no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, que escandalosa y homosexual juventud.

Eres… ahh, estrecho, joder, tanto, se siente… tan bien… _like a virgin.-_

Un grito resonó en sus oídos y un dolor infernal, el mundo no debería ser así, esa no debería ser su voz mucho menos la de su hermano, no debería reconocer ese asiento y tampoco debería escuchar esas palabras susurradas con deseo en su oído.

Mío, solo mío, esas pecas, esos ojos, esto- sintió como algo hacia un brusco movimiento dentro suyo, gimió- también es mío.

Él era un borracho de los que vomitan y hacen un escándalo, no era de los que olvidan la juerga pero joder, si no supiera que Dios era solo otro padre ausente en el mundo le rogaría, le rogaría que todo fuera como debería o al menos que el fuera de los borrachos que se enjuagan la cara y en el agua se van los recuerdos. Eso debería ser. Un borrachín feliz, no un ebrio que apesta a semen de su hermano por todos lados, no alguien que fue profanado en su propio hogar, no debería sentirse como una prostituta gimiendo de manera ahogada con algo hasta lo más profundo de la garganta y si antes no vomito seguro ahora si lo haría; porque la primera, la segunda y hasta la tercera vez le dolió como la muerte pero ahora se sentía adormecido, tranquilo y por un momento efímero, solo un instante se sintió bien, porque era Sammy, esos brazos eran de Sam y no sabe cómo ni cuándo pero estaba en una cama rodeado por ellos.

Como debería ser.

* * *

la verdad no se como no hay muchos fans del Wincest, mira que dos tipos metidos todo el tiempo en el mismo auto, que solo tienen revolcones sin amor y tienen un serio problema de obsesión con el otro al grado de ir al infierno y a quien sabe cuantos jodidos lugares mas... bueno, a mi me suena a amor...


End file.
